Interval 11 - Retaliation - Ground Zero
Interval 11 - Retaliation - Ground Zero is the penultimate level in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon. __TOC__ Brief Initial Brief SITUATION: The facility's main reactor has gone critical. A chain reaction is imminent. MISSION: F.E.A.R. operative should attempt to get as far from the facility as possible. Walkthrough When your elevator reaches the top, you'll regain contact with your support team. They'll tell you to get to high ground so that you can be evacuated. Pick up the Armor Vest and Medkits in the first two rooms. Here you can find a VK-12 Combat Shotgun, AT-14 Pistol and MP-50 Repeating Cannon. When you step up the first staircase, an explosion blocks one of your paths. Around the other corner, another one sends fire shooting across your other path. Hop over the railing to the left where you'll find a Penetrator. Go around the flame and then turn towards the first explosion in the next hall. Nightmares will be appearing so be ready to take them out. The hall will bring you into a room with a lot of crates. Aim for the far left corner. There, more Nightmares will appear. Shoot it and turn around to find more coming at you from behind. When the room is clear, grab the nearby Medkit. Look in the corner near the exit to find a Health Booster. Head through to the next room. Another crate filled room is waiting for you. There is a Medkit and Armor Vest on a shelf, but don't slow down for them. Keep running as more Nightmares fall into line behind you, you can find 2 RPL Sub-Machineguns on the left corner if you need. When you reach the end of the room, the doors will burst open and Nightmares will come through. Shoot them and go into the next room. As soon as you do, turn around and shoot the trail of Nightmares that has been following you until you are in the clear. Pick up the Medkit and Armor Vest in this room and deal with the few Nightmares that appear. Up the next staircase, another set of Nightmares attacks from a hallway to your right. Continue down the hall grabbing any ammo you need. Eventually you'll arrive at a balcony with another Armor Vest. When you leap down, a host of Nightmares will spawn and try to swarm you. Keep one hand on your trigger shooting and the other at the ready with your Medkits to keep yourself alive. Any weapon can get the job done despite the huge horde of Nightmares, AT-14 and 10mm HV Penetrator are recommended if you don't keep the MP-50. If you kept the MP-50 Repeating Cannon from the last level, now it is the time to use it, aim at the "black hole" - where they appear and fire, you can take out 3-4 Nightmares in one shot. The "black hole" will disappear if you kill enough of the Nightmares. The other weapons can be quite risky, since they will take a LONG time to reload, long enough for them to apporach and damage you. A good way to get around this, if you have no MP-50, is to get a duel AT-14, a RPL SMG and HV Penetrator, you will have 111 rounds before you reload all of your guns, that is more than enough to take them all out, switch the gun once the one you use is empty and make your shots count; then this part will be a breeze. Once you've dealt with the Nightmares, walk around the room collecting the Armor Vests and Medkits. When it's clear, drop down one of the holes in the floor. Down in the tunnel, two more Nightmares will attack. Kill them and collect the Medkit. Around the next corner, you should use a RPL Sub-Machinegun or two AT-14 Pistols, because a ton of Nightmares are about to appear. Mow them down and walk ahead. Note: This time their speed will go turbo, open fire once you see them, alternatively use Slow-Mo to buy you more time. A hallucination initiates - and pay attention, because this is going to be the last one. And don't panic if you only have your AT-14 - it's more than enough to silence your nightmares. Walk into the burning room and turn to your left. Alma Wade approaches. Shoot her with your AT-14 Pistol before she touches you. Or let her go past you, she will disappear. Don't let her touch you, or she will kill you instantly. Walk up the stairs and repeat the process in the next hall, note sometimes the door will not open just keeping trying and eventually it will. Continue to the delivery room. When the window is covered with blood, turn around quickly and start blasting at Alma. If she touches you, you'll die. Keep shooting until she disappears and then turn around and walk towards the delivery room. One last revealing cutscene plays. Back in reality, walk down the hall and go outside. As a huge explosion rips by, it sends a couple of shockwaves at you, pushing you into a wooden fence. Once the fence breaks because of the great amount of force, it will throw you into a nearby warehouse and it will knock you out, thus sending you into the epilogue. Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. intervals Category:Walkthroughs Category:F.E.A.R. Walkthroughs